


Alec's Excursion

by alexanderfightwood



Series: Malec's Sexual Exploration [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, just alec buying some stuff for magnus' upcoming birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Alec is curious to start trying some more exciting stuff in the bedroom, but is too nervous to bring it up with Magnus. When Magnus' birthday inches closer Alec decides to take matters into his own hands.OrAlec's First Time In A Sex Shop





	Alec's Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, this is shorter as it's just Alec. Betaed by: [wonderdaysoflunacy](http://wonderdaysoflunacy.tumblr.com/), who's a total gem!

Ever since Alec and Magnus’ first time sex had stayed pretty simple between them. The furthest they’d ventured was trying food in the bedroom. It had not ended well and Alec still cringed when he thought about it.

Also, Alec wasn’t necessarily one hundred percent comfortable yet. He still fumbled here and there, and he got frustrated when he couldn’t do something as well as he thought he should. Magnus often reminded him that it truly didn’t matter because he loved him and that was what made the sex perfect, but Alec was still hard on himself.

Despite this though, Alec knew that Magnus must have experiences that strayed from the vanilla side of things. He was over 400 years old, and surely Magnus would have enjoyed some of them. However, the nephilim had an extremely hard time bringing it up around the man. He wanted to ask what Magnus liked, if he wanted to try anything, what the warlock enjoyed, but he always got too nervous to say anything. Alec himself was also very curious. He had seen things here and there, and heard mentions of things, but he still didn’t know much about the world of sex and what it had to offer. He had no idea if he’d even like any of it, but he wanted to find out.

He decided that it was finally time to get over his nerves when November drew to a close. Not only was Christmas fast approaching, but so was Magnus’ birthday, which Alec only knew about because Catarina had been kind enough to provide it. So, instead of sitting Magnus down and point blank asking him what he liked, Alec decided to surprise him. If Magnus didn’t like his surprise… well, they’d cross that bridge when they came to it. The only problem he had was that, he didn’t know what to do, what to get, or where to look.

His answers came one night on patrol. He was watching the city, and it was a relatively quiet night. He was tailing a suspicious vampire when a bright neon light caught his eye. As it was New York city this was nothing new, and even it being a sex shop didn’t surprise him. They were all over the city. However, it was the first time Alec had ever seen one dedicated to the gay community. He filed the address away and continued tailing the vampire, who turned out to be meeting up with his werewolf girlfriend. Alec headed back to the loft a few hours later, he’d get home in time to make sure Magnus got to bed before morning, and check out the shop the following day.

Of course, that didn’t happen. He had things to do at the Institute that ended up taking up most of his entire day.However, he was able to grab some free hours the day after. He circled the block at least five times before actually entering the shop. It was far larger inside than he expected. Surely, there was no reason for all the room? How much would a sex shop, and one dedicated to a specific group, really hold? Before Alec could even consider where to start a man behind the counter let out a small chuckle.

“Straight down that isle, all the way to back,” he directed Alec, pointing down one of the isles.

Alec was a little too shocked to do anything other than follow the directions. However, he had no idea why he’d been pointed that way when he arrived. He was surrounded by leather. There was collars, jockstraps, harnesses, and about a million other things that he didn’t know the name of. Why on Earth would the man behind the counter send him to this area of the store? Of course, one look down at his outfit answered that. Alec was in half-gear. He was wearing a leather jackets with at least seven straps to secure it during battle, his loose fitting leather pants also had straps all over. He was just wearing a normal shirt, but he understood the rest of his outfit dominated over that fact. He could at least admit the stranger was observant.

Alec was going to go back the way he’d came, and look around slightly less intimidating areas of the store, but he paused. He was a little curious. Some of it was a little intense, there was a handful things Alec didn’t see the point or appeal of at all. He spent a few minutes looking at the assortment of collars, though. Alec understood that a bit better. It was a sign of ownership. If you could get past the fact that the idea came from dogs, it actually wasn’t that strange. Alec loved when Magnus made it clear Alec was with him in public, why not enjoy the same excitement while in private? After looking over them he chose one, in cobalt blue.

Next to the collars was a smaller assortment of leashes. That was stretching a bit far for Alec. Did they expect him to walk on all fours, too? Though, he did like the idea of Magnus being able to tug on his collar via leash. He thought over it for a long second before deciding against it.

He knew what things were targeted at the more submissive one in the relationship, though, which was good. Despite him and Magnus keeping their sex very basic, Magnus was almost always in control, and Alec loved that. He’d worried, at first, it was because Magnus was doing all the work. When he finally worked up the courage to ask him about it, Magnus assured that while he found Alec being in control extremely hot, he did tend to take on a more dominant role in the bedroom because he enjoyed it. Every now and then Alec might try to take the lead, but he usually left it to Magnus.

Alec continued to wander around the same area and found himself stumbling upon the discovery of harness’. Someone had obviously taken the dog inspiration a bit too far. Yet, Alec had to admit that the promotional photos of the models did look interesting. For Magnus to be able to tug his entire body one way or another, no magic involved, was again a tempting thought. He decided he’d try it. After looking over them he went for one of the simpler arrangements, as he didn’t plan on spending a half hour figuring out how to secure the damn thing.

As he started to venture further from the back of the isle he came across jockstraps, and at least those made complete sense to him. He grabbed one, not really sure if he’d have the courage to wear it. Then again, if he was actually considering putting on the damn harness, he could probably handle the underwear. At the end of the isle there was tons of different kinds of cuffs. While the wrist cuffs were tempting Alec decided not to, maybe in the future. What did catch his eyes were the thigh cuffs. They reminded him in a way of his thigh holster, which he thought might actually make him feel a little more comfortable. The less skin exposed the better, in Alec’s opinion. So, he grabbed a pair of them as well.

At the end of the isle there was blindfolds, and that to Alec seemed far more tame than everything else. He grabbed one with a purple fur lining more for Magnus’ amusement than his own preference. There was also ball gags. Magnus liked when Alec made noise, that much he knew, however he also saw the appeal of only being able to make noise, no actual words. So, with a seconds thought he grabbed it.

He went to leave the isle, but on a whim he circled back grabbed the leash and decided he was done for the day. However, on his way to the cash register he passed by the stuff that he had originally thought of when he saw the shop: dildos. He grabbed a couple, blushing furiously. He also grabbed a couple anal plugs, not really sure exactly if that was something he would want, but deciding to try it, probably alone. He didn’t want to involve Magnus if there was a chance Alec didn’t like it.

He finally made it to the cash register. The man didn’t even bat an eye at what Alec had purchased, ringing all of it up. It was a bit pricey, luckily with Alec now being Head of the Institution, he actually got monthly compensation. He had the Lightwood family money he could also tap into if he wanted, but knowing that it came mostly from spoils made him want to stay far away from it.

Once everything had been paid for the guy put it into a plain brown bag, which Alec was thankful for, as he did not want to go all the way back to Brooklyn under glamour because the bag broadcasted his trip. He made it back to the loft before Magnus, thank god. Magnus’ birthday was only a week away, Alec needed to decide exactly what the surprise was going to be, and what he was going to use for it.

This was going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr:  
> [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/). Also, I posted a list with links of everything Alec bought which can be found [here](https://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/post/171927064531/extremely-nsfw-so-for-one-of-my-malec-stories)


End file.
